Hunter Killer
The demo of mission "Hunter Killer" opened under the sea with us firmly attached to a personal submersible device. After using a torch to cut through some grating , snaking through an underwater tunnel laden with tiled walls and trucks with still-running taillights. How long they had been under here remains a mystery. Our mission was to locate and then plant a mine on an enemy submarine. Teammate Frost called for us to watch the sonar gauge mounted on the front of our undersea ride, and moments later we were doing the dance of avoidance as we slid and weaved through undersea mines. Earth and debris sank from above, slowly floating through the murky water. A giant red blip hit our sonar and our target, a huge looming ship, hovered above. We went silent, powering down our meagre vehicle, holding position as two giant spinning propellers made their way past us. There was no risk of being caught in its wake, and we casually moved forwards, using the now familiar X press to attach a huge explosive package to its rear fins. We blew the bomb, fled the scene of the crime, and watched as the sub sank gracefully towards the seabed bellow before resurfacing. We left the dark depths of the ocean and slipped into something a little more dry, ditching our mask and fins and making a seamless transition from scuba gear to combat fatigues. Donning a firearm and shooting our way up the incline of the side of the vessel, with fellow squad member, Sandman played out a war classic, opening a sealed airlock hatch, cooking and then dropping a live grenade onto the unsuspecting suckers in the cabin below. Once inside we cleared room to room, navigating the narrow hallways with the odd melee strike, and introduction of boot to bad guy skull for good measure. The demo skipped forwards for brevity, and it was clear that the crew had been alerted to our presence as red lights flashed and sirens sounded, echoing through the chambers of the sub. With the jig up and subtlety no-longer an option, we loaded a door with an explosive charge, breached the room and used the familiar slow-motion found in previous games to sight our targets and gun down half a dozen sailors in one fell swoop. Looting their corpses we located the missile command keys we were looking for, turning keys simultaneously and smacking an ominous big red button and receiving a 30 second warning on the impending launch. Back in the open air jets flew overhead, the sky filled with plumes of smoke and a crumbling city dotting the horizon. A small rubber dinghy waited for us, and not wanting to get caught up in the carnage, we cut a path through the choppy ocean; missile pods opening menacingly on the side of the submarine. The objective became to follow the leader, and we darted and weaved between warships under fire, rockets whizzing overhead, majestic liners going to watery graves, and the deck of a fallen aircraft carrier playing makeshift ramp as the raft banked itself on dry land temporarily to shoot down chasing enemy combatants. Mission completed and crew intact, we zoomed into the rear of a waiting extraction helicopter and took to the air. Below us spanning vistas showed a city in despair, giant gaping wounds visible in skyscrapers; jets and choppers scrambling through the clouds. Gameplay thumb|left|300px Category:Missions